Live On
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: Jangan menyerah di tengah kehidupan yang sulit. Jalan kalian masih panjang. Biarkanlah kemarahan menjadi kekuatan kalian untuk menopang kalian di saat yang tersulit dalam hidup kalian. Yang pasti, hiduplah, anak-anakku! Hiduplah!


Challenge Hari Ibu di Infantrum oleh Zen X.F. Bagaimana seorang Arsthat Falenan merefleksikan kehidupannya sebagai seorang ibu di mana detak jantungnya makin meredup.

DISCLAIMER: SAYA NGGAK PUNYA SUIKODEN V!

* * *

_Aku? Siapa aku?  
Aku adalah seorang ibu, jika kau menanyakannya.  
Apa? Status sosialku?  
Mengapa kau harus peduli? Ratu atau bukan, aku adalah seorang ibu._

Ibu. Yah, anak-anakku selalu memanggilku seperti itu, padahal aku sendiri meragukan kebenarannya. Mungkin. _Mungkin. _Hanya aku yang meragukannya. Tapi kenapa hanya aku? Kugerakkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Kepanikan memenuhi kepalaku.

_"Di mana Frey? Dia harus membawa Lym keluar dari sini!" _Aku terengah-engah tanpa sebab, sementara nafasku sudah mulai habis. Waktuku hampir tiba. _Kenapa di saat begini aku masih bisa memikirkan orang lain? _pikirku. _Dan mengapa yang muncul dalam benakku adalah Freyjadour dan Lymsleia? _

Tiga puluh empat tahun dalam menjalani hidup bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tetapi bukan waktu yang panjang pula. Enam belas tahun sudah kuhabiskan mengawasi anak-anakku bertumbuh. Dalam jangka waktu itu pula aku terperangkap dalam sebuah kegelapan. Yang tak mungkin orang lain tahu atau mengerti. Sebagaimana rakyat memandangku sebagai seorang penguasa yang bijaksana, apakah anak-anakku memandangku seperti itu? Aku khawatir bahwa peranku sebagai ibu tergantikan oleh gambaran seorang penguasa yang jauh dari anak-anaknya.

Apalagi sejak aku...Sejak Sun Rune tertanam dalam tubuhku. Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri, bahkan di depan anak-anak.

_Dari penguasa yang bijaksana menjadi penguasa yang haus akan kekuatan, _pikirku getir. _Ah, mengapa aku menuruti saran Lucretia untuk menanamkan Sun Rune? Andai saja aku tidak menurutinya, aku, anak-anak dan rakyatku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. _Tetapi, aku meluangkan waktu untuk merenung barang sejenak, di tengah degup jantungku yang makin melemah. Andai aku tidak menuruti Lucretia, pasti Godwin sekarang sudah menjadi-jadi dengan kekuatan militernya yang sangat besar. Apa jadinya jika Frey harus melawan Gizel dan Marscal?

Momen demi momen kehidupanku melesat dalam benakku, mulai dari awal aku lahir sampai pada saat aku melahirkan anak dari dalam rahimku sendiri. Keturunanku, darah dagingku. Anak yang sangat kusayangi. Meskipun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menaiki tahkta, aku tetap menyayanginya. Ia bertumbuh sampai pada tahun keenam, Lymsleia hadir dalam kehidupannya. Bayangan tentang sang kakak yang selalu berada di sisi sang adik selalu bisa membuat hatiku hangat...Dan bibirku melengkung, membentuk senyuman.

Kini, ia telah tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang gagah, yang dicintai rakyat dan dapat membuat hati ibunya ini tentram.

Tetapi apa yang telah kulakukan?

Di bawah pengaruh Sun Rune, aku hampir saja membunuh anakku. Dengan tanganku sendiri!

Oh Tuhan...Jika Kau benar-benar ada, ampunilah dosaku. Tariklah aku ke dunia akhirat.

Di bawah pengaruh Sun Rune juga, aku telah membunuh Ferid. Dengan kekuatanku. Dengan tanganku!

Aku memang seorang pendosa.

Aku telah gagal...Sebagai seorang ibu, seorang istri, dan seorang ratu.

_Maafkan Ibu, anak-anak. _ujarku dalam hati. _Ibu tidak bisa berada bersama kalian...Di saat yang sulit seperti ini._

Inikah yang disebut-sebut oleh ibuku sebagai 'perasaan seorang ibu'?

Wahai angin malam yang berdesir, bawalah suaraku yang sudah lirih ini pada telinga anak-anakku.

Wahai cahaya api yang menjalar melewati koridor yang gelap, bawalah permintaan maaf ini pada hati anakku.

Dan untuk udara dingin malam hari, bawalah pernyataan cintaku pada anak-anakku.

Aku sudah tidak berdaya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhku terbaring lunglai setelah pedang iai milik Georg menembus pakaian dan kulitku. Pandanganku makin samar - dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku meminta Georg melakukan sesuatu untukku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan sebagai seorang ibu.

"Georg, tolong...Jagalah Freyjadour dan Lym."

Sebuah anggukan menyakinkanku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, tetap ada satu...Perasaan tak jelas yang tertinggal di dadaku.

"Dan katakan pada mereka...Aku mencintai mereka."

Sekali lagi, sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabanku. Aku dapat mendengar suara tubuh Galleon ambruk di lututnya, memanggil-manggil namaku dan suara tercekik Miakis di tengah-tengah tangisannya. Inikah pertanda...Waktuku sudah tiba? Di depan mataku aku melihat sebuah sinar yang terang - dan dapat kulihat sosok pria yang kucintai di dalamnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa ragu-ragu aku meraihnya - dan kami melangkah bersama - ke dalam keabadian.

_Jangan menyerah di tengah kehidupan yang sulit. Jalan kalian masih panjang. Biarkanlah kemarahan menjadi kekuatan kalian untuk menopang kalian di saat yang tersulit dalam hidup kalian. Yang pasti, hiduplah, anak-anakku! Hiduplah!

* * *

_

Yak. Akhirnya beres! *nangis haru*

Moga-moga interpretasi sebagai Arsthat bener deh T_T

Read and review, people?

_**=Silent Afterglow=**_


End file.
